Bazelgeuse Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Explosive Scale Wyvern *Family: Bazel *Species: Bazelgeuse and Seething Bazelgeuseモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 2 Bazelgeuse is a rarely seen Flying Wyvern discovered in the New World. History During the Elder Crossing, Zorah Magdaros traveled through many lands while going to its final resting place, affecting various ecosystems as it went on its journey.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 315 Its activities displaced many monsters, including the rarely seen Bazelgeuse, causing them to travel to different lands in search of new territories.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 313 Habitat Range Bazelgeuse are mostly found in the New World, though they have been seen in the Old World on rare occasions.Monster Hunter: World via Commander dialogue when assigning the "Beyond the Blasting Scales" missionMonster Hunter: World via Smart Biologist dialogue when a hunter captures a Bazelgeuse Bazelgeuse can be found in the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Bazelgeuse Although they can be found in all of those environments, it's believed that their original habitat is deep within the Elder's Recess, since the misfired scales of many individuals have been found throughout the area.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 315 Monitoring the New World Since the highest peaks are in the Elder's Recess, Bazelgeuse can see just about everything in the New World, and keep a close eye on other locales for potential territories filled with lots of prey.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 315 If they want to travel to new places, they can simply glide to them, however, since their wings aren't the best for flight, they may end up trapping themselves in a different locale.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 315 Ecological Niche Bazelgeuse easily assert themselves as apex monsters in whatever environment they pass through, disrupting the local food chain.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 315 They'll attack other apexes like Rathalos, Diablos, Legiana and Odogaron, and feed on lesser species such as Aptonoth, Apceros and Raphinos. The only known rivals to a Bazelgeuse is the infamous Deviljho, which is considered to be its equal, other Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, and Elder Dragons.Bazelgeuse vs. Deviljho: https://youtu.be/XiuF6EzgRnQ?t=129 Although Deviljho is known to attack and devour Elder Dragons when given the chance, Bazelgeuse is known to avoid them unless forced to protect itself.Bazelgeuse vs. Ruiner Nergigante: https://youtu.be/0k0D-7k1N1g?t=73 Biological Adaptations *Length: 1928.38cm *Height: 611.4cm *Foot Measurements: 259cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 312 The Bazelgeuse's most distinctive trait is its ability to shed explosive scales. These special scales are created by solidifying its body fluids.Monster Hunter: World via Commander dialogue when assigning the "Beyond the Blasting Scales" missionMonster Hunter: World via Smart Biologist dialogue when a hunter captures a Bazelgeuse These body fluids come from explosive glands, or fuses, found inside of its neck and tail.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 These fluids cool when they come in contact with the outside air before stretching out and solidifying, becoming Bazelgeuse's explosive scales.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 While on Bazelgeuse they are stable, but, once off it, they're unstable. If stimulated or left to oxidize, they'll explode, severely damaging anything caught within the blast.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 Bazelgeuse knows this, and will directly strike the scales or roar to make them explode. One would think that these explosions would damage Bazelgeuse as well, but its thick shell protects it from such impact.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 Bazelgeuse has giant wings on its body that allow it to fly great distances. Unlike other Flying Wyverns, it barely flaps its wings as it soars through the sky, making it less likely for prey to hear it coming.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 It is also known to use its wings to aid it in walking and charging down other monsters, much like Diablos.Example:https://youtu.be/_TK7LsEQR-g?t=468 When hunting or facing off against an enemy, Bazelgeuse's body is known to glow intensely. While glowing, its explosive glands will go on overdrive and constantly produce body fluids, causing its explosive scales to fall off its body more frequently.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 316 In this "heated state," Bazelgeuse's scales will turn orange and explode immediately upon hitting the ground, making them deadlier than ever before.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 316 It primarily enters this state when hunting, carpet bombing prey before swooping down and feeding on the remains of its quarry.Bazelgeuse Hunting: https://youtu.be/sG61m-ZKCBY?t=196 Since its jaws aren't very strong, it'll let some of its scales explode on the corpse to soften up its meal.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 314 Like Rathalos, Bazelgeuse is capable of breathing fire from its mouth, but it lacks a fire sac.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 317 Instead of using a special sac, Bazelgeuse uses an explosive gland found in its mouth to do so.Example: https://youtu.be/_TK7LsEQR-g?t=463 Behavior Bazelgeuse are highly territorial, relentlessly attacking anything that dares enter into their turf.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 313 The moment they hear the roar of another large monster, they'll immediately search for the source before either driving it off or slaying the intruder.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 313 By keeping other large monsters out of their territory, Bazelgeuse can have more prey for themselves without any competition.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 313 However, more plentiful prey means that individuals could unintentionally attract a Deviljho to their territory, causing the two wyverns to fight each other. These long turf wars cause all weaker species to flee the area for safety.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 313 References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology